


Something Borrowed

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Family, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Lance is a good brother, Metaphors, Multi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: It's Veronica's big day, and she can't seem to complete the rhyme.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightment/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190772) by [starlightment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightment/pseuds/starlightment). 



_Something Old,_

_Something New,_

_Something Borrowed,_

_Something Blue,_

_And a sixpence in your shoe._

~ **Old English Poem**

“Lance, get your ASS in here!” Veronica’s panicked yell rings through the corridor, and Lance suddenly starts to loathe his room placement which is, unfortunately, in the same hall as the bride.

He swears under his breath and runs his right hand through his mop of once shaggy brown hair, which had, also unfortunately, been freshly cut and groomed for today. He misses the thick locks.

“Keith?” he calls, wondering if his partner had stepped out while he was getting changed.

“Just go. I can handle things here,” comes the reply, from inside the bathroom.

“Thanks, babe!” Lance knows that Keith can hear the smile in his voice, even as he rushes out the door and into Veronica’s room.

And oh. 

Oh _wow_.

“I know. I’m amazing,” _abuelita_ Lydia smirks with pride, sitting on a chair in the corner, together with the wedding stylists, all of them taking in Lance’s stunned expression.

She’s utterly preening at her work of transforming Veronica from a hot mess of an adult into a classy, radiant, breath-taking textbook picture of a glowing bride.

It was the same, exact smirk that she wore when she turned Ronnie from a bare-footed, mud-covered, fifteen-year-old who was ready to raise hell against her brothers for pushing her over in a game of soccer into an elegant, graceful young woman on her _quinces_.

His older sister is an absolutely _phenomenal_ vision in white. The dress is intricate and stunning. There are silver rhinestone beads woven into the lace appliques that form delicate floral patterns along the bodice and long sleeves, adding a modest amount of bling. The mermaid-style gown fits perfectly, hugging all Veronica’s curves just right. The dress is low cut, but not low enough to be considered inappropriate for a wedding; the back complete white buttons, giving an illusion effect.

Veronica’s makeup is minimal and neutral, and she’s wearing contacts that enhance her light blue eyes. Her brown hair, which she grew out and highlighted in a warm, honey brown shade for her special day, is done up in an simple chignon, with a few locks curled and twisted to frame her face. She looks so flawless except for….

Except for the angry scowl on her red, upturned lips.

“Where’s my veil?” she asks calmly; too calmly.

“What?” Lance asks, blinking almost dumbly at her.

“ _Don’t_ be cute with me, Lance,” Veronica narrows her eyes at him, and he sees that she’s getting angry, “Where is my veil?”

“I didn’t pick up your veil,” his eyes fly open in an almost comical scene of panic, “Was I supposed to pick up the veil? Nobody told me anything.”

“Oh God,” Veronica gasps, “Oh my God, you guys left my veil behind!”

Her big blue eyes well with tears.

“No, no, please don’t cry,” her red-headed stylist, Ezor, begs, looking beyond exhausted, “You’ll ruin your makeup, and it took so long to do. We’ll find the veil, but please, _please_ , no tears.”

Lance looks at his _abuelita_ in despair.

“ _Ay_ , no, Lancito! Don’t look at me!” she exclaims, English heavily accented, some syllables raspier than others due to years of smoking Cuban cigars, “I did _nothing_.”

Although tears were something Lance was equipped to handle, anger, however, was an entirely different story.

But Veronica doesn’t sniffle or whimper.

Instead, she turns to level a fierce glare at them both, and Lance has learned that if there’s anything more terrifying than a bridezilla, it’s an _angry_ _McClain_ bridezilla.

Shoes were thrown. People were smacked. Champagne glasses got thrown and broken. Cousin turned against cousin, grandmother against mother and bride. Long, creative strings of Spanish swears and inventive name calling was ever-so present, which is why the younger ones and Marco were absolutely _not_ allowed in the bride’s room.

In those dark times, the burden of maintaining any semblance of order fell solely upon Celia McClain and her beloved flip-flop, Esperanza, the fear in her children’s eyes and uneasiness of even the adults potent whenever she was waved around threateningly, allowing the McClain matriarch’s iron fisted-rule to persevere.

Lance places his hand on his sister’s shoulder.

“Ronnie, calm down. I’ll go check mom and dad and see if they brought it,” Lance says in a placating tone.

“They better have it,” she hisses, “I did not come all the way to Mexico to get married without my custom made veil.”

As soon as those words leave her mouth, the door swings open, and Luis and Marco enter the room, panting, Luis pausing to catch his breath while Marco shouts, “Wait! Don’t kill anyone yet!”

“Don’t you _pendejos_ know that you’re not supposed to be in the bride’s room? _Dios, estos idiotas te dará a una anciana como yo un ataque al corazón.._.” _abuelita_ gasps, clutching her gold necklace, in true drama queen fashion, but cuts her angry tirade of Spanish when she sees what they’re holding between them; a white veil.

Both brothers stare at them in shock; Veronica looking almost ready to tackle Lance, Lance with hands raised in surrender, trying [re: failing] to placate her.

“Mom put it in Aunt Elena’s room,” Luis explains the situation, “Aunt Elena was supposed to come with _abuelita_ , but she wasn’t feeling well. Mom went to pick it up, but got caught up with helping them arrange the flowers so she asked me to bring it for you.”

“Thank you, Jesus,” Ezor breathes in relief, accepting the veil when Marco hands it over.

“Amen,” _abuelita_ agrees, rubbing the Cross on her gold necklace.

Ezor rushes into action, looking for the best way to pin the veil into the bride’s hair.

Luis clears his throat awkwardly. It’s then that Lance notices that Marco had fled the room.

He holds an envelope out to Veronica, who accepts it.

“From Lisa and I,” he grins.

When Ronnie opens the envelope, she breaths a joyful laugh, cheeks glowing red. Inside it are two tickets to an all-expenses paid, week long cruise around the Caribbean.

“I got that promotion to Chief of Accounts,” Luis continues, “And we had enough to pull this together for you and Acxa. Congrats baby sister, you’re finally at the big kid’s table.”

She laughs, punching his shoulder. Luis makes his way to the door, but spins around one last time to kiss her forehead and say, “But for real though. I hope your marriage is as successful as it is happy. You deserve it. I love you, Ronnie.”

Veronica nods and goes back to focusing on her veil when he leaves.

Up close, Lance can clearly see why she was panicking over it. Not only is the veil’s cathedral-length design impeccable, but sewn into the floral lace and rhinestone applique, using ivory thread, are several Spanish words of luck and comfort, phrases wishing joy and happiness in marriage, Veronica’s and Acxa’s name, the date, Acxa’s Department of Defence and rank.

“This is your something new, isn’t it?” Lance asks her.

She nods as Ezor puts in some bobby pins to keep it in place together with a white floral headpiece, under _abuelita's_ watchful eye.

“And this is her something old,” _abuelita_ says, gently grabbing Veronica's hand to show off a white-gold charm band, shining despite its age.

On his grandparents’ wedding anniversary, their fortieth, Lance's _abuelito_ had saved up and gifted the charm band to their _abuelita_. Every two years after that, he bought her a new charm to affix onto the band. For Veronica’s _quinces_ , their _abuelita_ had passed the band onto her.

“A sixpence in my shoe,” Veronica smiled, lifting her dress to show her white stilettoes, complete with a cute bow on top, “Or, uh, in this case my lucky nickel in my shoe. But I still don’t have...”

“Something borrowed,” Lance finishes, “Or something blue.”

“Yeah,” Veronica pouts, eyes glassy, “Nothing mom owns really spoke to me, you know? And I’m so picky about the little things that I didn’t really find anything blue that I liked.”

Ezor looks like she’s about to faint again, but luckily, Lance is here to save the day.

He rushes out of the room before she could protest.

~~~

Lance is grateful for the little moments.

They’re moments as little as Keith making him dinner, taking care of him when he’s just having one of those awful _days._

They’re moments as little as slow dancing with Keith in the middle of their living room with a glass of red wine in his living hand because they’re dorks and they’re in love.

They’re moments as little as having a get-together with Pidge and Hunk every other Saturday to talk and laugh about funny things that happened in the newsroom, about how Lotor got his ass dragged by Allura because something came out horribly wrong in his awkward attempt at flirting with her, right before the broadcast, _again._

They’re moments as little as remembering to pick up the small blue box before he left his home.

~~~

“Oh, Lance,” Veronica gasps, throwing her hands around him when she sees it, “It’s perfect, thank you. Thank you so much.”

The bouquet was fashioned after the same bouquet used by Adam Wren on his wedding to Shiro, as a way of paying homage to the men who had both directly and indirectly helped them repair and better their relationship.

Their younger selves didn’t do too well with communication.

To this day, Nyma’s a somewhat still slightly sore topic for him, but that’s only because Adam taught him how to leave her in the past and lessen the hurt whenever she came up, just like Shiro taught Keith to stop running and just…..talk to them.

Confide in Lance.

The silk flowers are hand-made, as opposed to the fresh ones used by Adam, since Lance wanted to preserve it. The center of each soft flower is adorned with alternating pearls and clusters of rhinestones. Instead of white and red roses, like Adam’s, the exquisitely dazzling bouquet contains white hydrangea, symbolising purity, grace and heartfelt emotions, and light blue delphinium, symbolising an open heart and ardent attachment.

In Lance’s opinion, those flowers were perfect for him and Keith. Buying that bouquet was the best decision he’d ever made. Plus, it even came with a tiny brooch to be pinned onto the significant other’s outfit, but Keith kept it tucked away, safely. Smiling fondly, Lance looks at the bouquet before handing it over to Veronica, remembering how he’d wanted every wedding tradition he knew about followed, especially ringing the bells after their vows.

(The Irish believed that ringing bells reminds the newlyweds of their vows and brings them good luck because the ringing kept the evil spirits away. Keith had rolled his eyes fondly, but proceeded to order a packet of tiny bells. Once Lance saw it, he flushed.)

Keith had indulged him without a second thought, no matter how minute or silly the tradition may have been, and he fell in love with Keith a little bit more, if that was possible.

Lance’s phone vibrates in his pocket, jolting him from his memories.

~~~

_Operation: Marry That Girl_

_Hunkalicious, Space_Goddess, shshshay_, samu….._

_TweetTweetMotherfucker_

checking in, my dudes. Music is go.

_Hunkalicious_

food displays are set up.

_Space_Goddess_

Seating arrangements are taken of.

_Wonderbread_

mic system is go.

_samurai_

poor acxa, she looks like she’s boiling in her uniform.

_lonce_

ronnie’s pacing, _LMAO_.

_shshshay__

flower girls and page boys are go. Also **@lonce**  -_-

_TheGorgeousMan_

**@lonce** your parents are coming to get her in 30 mins.

_LuisFarted_

can confirm. Ma’s just finishing up w the arrangements.

_Lonce_

**@shshshay_** ofc bby <3

 **@LuisFarted** thx bro.

 **@TheGorgeousMan** great. Just waiting for one last check in.

 **@Takeashit** *squints*

_Takeashit_

….the commander is a go.

_Lonce_

**@Takeashit** I can hear your deadpan. #Rude.

 ~~~

“Mom and Dad are coming to get you,” Lance tells Veronica.

“I should go find my seat now,” _abuelita_ says, caressing Veronica's cheek when she gets up, “congratulations, _niñita bonita._ ”

Ezor and her girls leave right after.

“You okay?” he asks, noticing her tight grip on the vanity.

“Y-yeah,” she stutters, “I just..”

“You just?” Lance prods.

“Nothing. It's stupid,” Veronica replies.

Lance sighs, placing his hand on her back, “Jitters kicking in?”

“I-I'm doing the right thing, aren’t I?” she asks.

Lance hesitates.

“Ronnie,” he says softly, after his brief hesitation, “I think we McClain’s have too much love to give. We fall too quickly and we give our all to our partners. That causes _us_ to get hurt in the long run. But, what I can tell you is this. When you _do_ meet the right person, you’ll know. You’ll click. And then falling in love with them is easy. It’s like being surrounding a warm fire on a winter night. John Green says it’s like sleep, ya know? You fall in slowly, then all at once.”

“Loving someone makes you the good type of vulnerable; it makes you take down your walls to let this person in, to let them see the real you, no masks. It’s not wanting to close your eyes, not even for a second, because you don’t want to miss anything. It’s all the good, happy things. Nadia and Nyma… they were just bad experiences that we needed to learn from,” he continues, “I think that at the end of the day, you’re the only person who knows if this is what you really want or not. You need to ask yourself that. You can’t let your insecurities and jitters get the better of you.”

“How did you know? How’d you know it was Keith?” she continues.

A soft smile unconciously flits across his lips, “I was sick. He made me soup. It was tasteless and the vegetables were burnt. I put on Netflix and he went to do the dishes. Then we fell asleep. He made sure I was wrapped up in a warm blanket. The next morning, I woke up with his head on my shoulder, drool falling on my shirt. His hands were black with soot from scrubbing the pot he’d used the night before. His hair was as dry as the Sahara desert. And I just remember thinking _yes, this is who I want to spend the rest of my life with._ _Loving him is home_. Does Acxa make you feel like that, Ronnie?”

Veronica gives a tiny sniffle/giggle.

“Kay, first, you’re a total cheese,” she replies, “Second. She really does, Lance. She looks at me in some kind of way that makes me want to grow old with her. She treats me like a queen. I just… whenever I’m around her I feel like it’s an avalanche, you know? I lose my breath. I get butterflies. My thoughts go fuzzy. She’s so good and she’s got her whole life in order and sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve her.”

“At ‘em girl,” Lance grins, “But tell your inferior complex to shut the hell up, you more than deserve her.”

“I love her so much,” Veronica blurts.

“Well then, I think you have your answer,” Lance grins.

Mr and Mrs McClain enter the room then, ready to bring Veronica into their embrace.

Lance decides to leave and wait in the hallway, smiling at the awe on his parent’s faces when they glance at her for the first time, and pause to take in her beauty.

~~~

The gentle piano chords indicate that the bridal party is about to walk down the aisle, and the guests face the side eagerly.

Lance and Keith get to walk together, as they were the ones who set Acxa and Veronica up in the first place.

Acxa had been one of Keith’s childhood friends who’d enlisted into the military at eighteen, whereas Keith had left for France. The odds that they’d never see each other again were high, but they miraculously managed to bump into each other at the grocery store a block away from Lance’s house.

Keith had invited her out for drinks with him, Lance and Veronica, who was nursing a broken heart, and the rest is history.

What would matter to them for the rest of their lives is this moment, here and now.

The theme colours of the wedding are white, ivory, pastel gold and blue, perfectly portrayed through the decorations eloquently placed around the gazebo, overlooking the warm, crystalline blue waters of Cancún. Pale silk blue ribbons are tied into large bows at the back of each white-covered chair. The seats are divided into two sections by a white carpet, guests falling into either one of three categories; immediate family, extended family, or friends.

There was no ‘side’.

Acxa had explained that, _it’s a wedding, the union of two partners, two families, no?_ _So why each family should be separated, when they should intermingle and get to know each other?_

It was logical, and was hard to come up with a rebuttal, much to some of the family's discontent.

Takashi Shirogane stands behind the altar, decked out in full military regalia, just like the other bride. The gold of the Air Force pins she proudly wore gleamed brightly under the sunlight, medal of valour and such decorating her chest. Her navy blue suit hugged her curves lightly, the blue and white of her uniform contrasted nicely against her mocha skin tone, black hair cropped at the base of her neck, except for a few longer strands framing the left side of her face.

Celia and her husband walk down the aisle slowly, each of them holding on to either of Veronica’s hand.

Acxa watches her walk with a small smile. When they’re at the middle of the aisle, they let go of their daughter’s hands and Acxa makes her way up to meet Veronica. His parents smile as they walk, hand in hand. Lance always thought that this is the sweetest gesture done by his parents.

They don’t believe in giving away their children.

Instead, they let them go, which in turn symbolises that they’re moving on with their life, that they’re walking towards their future.

His parents know this, and are happy for them. They’re not holding them back.

Celia starts weeping when Shiro begins, “Dearly beloved..”

~~~

“And by the power bestowed upon me by the Armed Forces of the United States of America,” Shiro grins widely as Veronica wipes away her tears, “It is with great pleasure that I pronounce you one.”

The brides share a kiss, with the guests clapping and cheering in the background.

~~~ 

_It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

The wedding party makes another grand entrance, this time into the reception.

Keith is laughing, holding onto Lance’s hand, the latter twirling him in wild circles.

They're all drunk in love.

Pidge, the appointed DJ, then announces, “Presenting the newlyweds, Major General and Mrs. Veronica and Alyssa Rose Carter-McClain.”

~~~

Lance and Keith are sitting at their family table, bickering about the quality of the champagne, when songs switch. It’s a slower, softer tune, obviously a dance to be shared with a partner.

A little figure that Lance would know anywhere tugs against Keith’s pant.

Keith gives the pale, lavender-clad girl a small smile as he bends to hear whatever she’s saying. She whispers something in his ear and his smile splits into a wide grin.

“Our princess Kiara requests that we join her on the dance floor for a Papa-Daddy-Daughter dance,” Keith says seriously, quickly pinning her raven bangs that seem to have fallen out earlier back underneath her headband, so that it won’t fall into her gently slanted, blue eyes and obscure her vision.

“Of course!” Lance gasps dramatically, widening his eyes, “Who are we to deny our princess?!”

Keith takes his hand, as well as Kiara’s.

Together, they hit the dance floor.

It’s the little moments like this that Lance is grateful for. Moments with his family, moments with those.

He’s especially grateful for moments like when Veronica throws her bouquet, it lands right in the arms of Pidge, who promptly flushes fire-truck red (even redder than _Keith_ , holy crap) and turns to look at her date, some tech dude from her department nicknamed Beezer who’s equally as red.

The scene is comical enough to make Keith and Kiara double over in a fit of high pitched giggles.

And even though Hunk denies that he caught anything on camera, there are three copies; one for him, one for Lance, and one for Allura.

Hunk lied; he caught the scene on camera, crystal clear, bless his heart.

Lance has a lot of good laughs in his future, with this two minute footage.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day, star! This was initially gonna be for you for christmas, but I lost the original draft, and I barely had the time to sit to write it over. Ironically, it ended up being finished on Valentine's day, but I decided to post it over the weekend. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> translation-  
> Don’t you pendejos know that you’re not supposed to be in the bride’s room? Dios, estos idiotas te dará a una anciana como yo un ataque al corazón...  
> Don't you dumbasses know that you’re not supposed to be in the bride’s room? God, you idiots are going to give an old woman like me a heart attack...
> 
>  
> 
> [the dress, just imagine it without the train.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6f/46/b7/6f46b74f6f0946717bc3f4e778feb76e.jpg?b=t)  
> [the veil.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e7/04/96/e70496841fa07de93fae8f60a25a93c3.jpg?b=t)  
> [the bouquet.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7b/cd/9d/7bcd9d913671d2f05cb74ca7cb17a42d.jpg?b=t)
> 
>  
> 
> songs i was inspired by:  
> [i get to love you // ruelle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)  
> [remedy // alesso, connor maynard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPFCYnmbY0Q)  
> [marry you // bruno mars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M)  
> [you and me // lifehouse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac3HkriqdGQ)  
> [arms // christina perri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bayeu-W0aJ8)


End file.
